Ikuto
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: A Shugo Chara version of Disney's Aladdin. It follows the Aladdin plot but the characters are all Shugo Chara personalities. Please read! This is Amuto with some Miru. Chapter 1 is just a short introduction, but please read that to see who plays who!
1. Introduction

**A/N Kayla and Chelsea: WE'RE BACK!**

**Me: *Drags in little sister***

**Caroline: NOOOOOOOOO! *Her fingernails dug into the concrete trying to stop being pulled.***

**Me: And now our A/N cast is complete *Locks exit door***

**Caroline: *Has rain cloud above her head***

**Kayla: Well… that's new.**

**Chelsea: I'll get a mop…**

**Me: Okay! It's time for a new Shugo Chara fic! It is Amuto so if you don't like…why are you in this category? And read the information before you read. Common sense people.**

**Caroline: LET ME OUT OF THIS TORTURE CHAMBER! **

**Me: *Sweat drops* It's not a torture chamber…but if you want it to be…**

**Kayla: Don't, we'll get in trouble.**

**Me: Fine…why don't you and Chelsea tell everyone the cast of this play.**

**Kayla and Chelsea: Okay!**

**Kayla: Aladdin is played by Ikuto.**

**Chelsea: Jasmine is played by Amu; hence the Amuto part. **

**Kayla: Abu is played by Yoru and Raja is played by all four of Amu's charas, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.**

**Chelsea: Jafar is played by Tadase and Iago is played by Kiseki and the Sultan is played by Tsumugu (Amu's dad if that wasn't already given).**

**Kayla: The guards are as followed: Nikaidou-sensei (will be known as Yuu in this fic) is the head guard, and Nagi and Kairi are the other two.**

**Chelsea: And finally! Genie is played by both Kukai and Daichi!**

**Me: Did everyone get that? Good. Now before the real story starts let me just say that this will follow the same plot as the movie, but…the characters will be more like the Shugo Chara characters they are, except for Tsumugu, who is **_**trying**_** to get Amu married. Now this is just a short introduction into the story. The real story will begin next chapter. I would greatly appreciate R&R to tell me if you guys like and will read this. THANK YOU! **


	2. The Lock and The Key

**A/N Caroline: *Still has rain cloud over her head***

**Kayla: We need a bigger mop.**

**Me: *Sigh* I'm going to go ahead and start writing… I don't own Shugo Chara or Aladdin!**

_ The Humpty Kingdom and the Dumpty Kingdom; the best of allies and the best of friends. The Humpty Lock; passed down to the next generation in the Humpty Kingdom Royals. The Dumpty Key; passed down to the next generation in the Dumpty Kingdom Royals. The Key unlocks the Lock, but only in love can they come together. Each generation the Royals of both Kingdoms hope that one day they will bear children of opposite genders so that they may fall in love and the Lock can be unlocked. That time finally arrived in the sixth generation of Royals. The Dumpty Kingdom had a Prince and the Humpty Kingdom had a Princess. But then disaster struck the Dumpty Kingdom leaving the entire Kingdom destroyed; no survivors. The Dumpty Kingdom had fallen and had taken the hope of bringing the Lock and Key together with it…_

**Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place**

**Where the caravan camels roam**

**Where it's flat and immense**

**And the heat is intense**

**It's barbaric, but hey, it's home**

**When the wind's from the east**

**And the sun's from the west**

**And the sand in the glass is right**

**Come on down**

**Stop on by**

**Hop a carpet and fly**

**To another Arabian night**

**Arabian nights**

**Like Arabian days**

**More often than not**

**Are hotter than hot**

**In a lot of good ways**

**Arabian nights**

**'Neath Arabian moons**

**A fool off his guard**

**Could fall and fall hard**

**Out there on the dunes**

A man about in his late 20s waited on a horse in the desert. He had short blonde hair with dull red eyes. He wore a dark red robe with black linings. Beside his shoulder floated his pet chara, Kiseki. Almost everyone in the Humpty Kingdom had a chara, he was no exception. Kiseki was a king-like chara crown and all, "He's late," Kiseki said very annoyed.

"Calm yourself Kiseki," the man said, "He will be here, if he knows what's good for him that is."

"You better be right Tadase," Kiseki said.

Suddenly, another horse rode up and a beggar looking man appeared, "Sorry I'm late," he said.

"Never mind that," Tadase said, "Do you have it?"

"I had to slice a few throats…" the man said reaching into his pocket pulling out the top part of what looked to be a chara egg, "But I got it; the top part of the Embryo."

Tadase's eyes brightened and went to grab it, but the beggar pulled it back, "Ah, ah, ah," he said, "Payment."

Kiseki snatched the top of the Embryo out of the man's hands and handed it to Tadase, "Don't get ahead of yourself," Tadase said and pulled out the bottom half of the egg that he had, "You'll get your payment as soon as these two are brought together…" as he said together he connected the two pieces.

The Embryo began to glow and float away, "Follow it!" Tadase yelled and snapped his rains making the horse run fast along with the man while Kiseki sat on Tadase's shoulder holding on so he didn't fall off.

The Embryo suddenly stopped and hovered over a sand dune which slowly grew into a lion's face and Tadase and the beggar made a sudden stop, "The Cave of Wonders…" Tadase said his eyes sparkling, "Well," he said turning to the beggar, "Go on, this is your payment. You can have whatever is inside, but you bring me the lamp inside; the lamp is mine."

The beggar got off his horse and headed for the lion shaped caved. As he got closer the sand cave began to talk, "Who dares disturb my slumber?" it said deeply…it even echoed a bit.

"U-uh," the beggar said, "It is I, Maruyama Haruki."

The cave looked at him, "Hmm, you may enter, but know this only one may enter…The Diamond in the Ruff. He's the _only_ one who may enter."

Haruki looked at Tadase silently asking him what to do next, "Well, go on then," Tadase said.

Haruki gulp and slowly walked up to the cave and looked in the entrance that was its mouth. Haruki could hear the cave breathing which only made him more nervous. He gulped again and slowly put one foot on the step. When nothing happened he sighed with relief, but then the cave suddenly screamed and collapsed on Haruki burring him alive, "No!" Tadase yelled.

The Embryo broke up into two separate parts once again, "Only the Diamond in the Ruff may enter…" the cave's voice echoed, "The Diamond in the Ruff…Diamond in the Ruff…"

"Well, that went splendid!" Kiseki yelled and grabbed the broken Embryo and handed them both to his owner, "Now what!"

"Calm down Kiseki," Tadase said and placed both pieces of the Embryo in his robe, "We will have that lamp. All we have to do is find this…Diamond in the Ruff."

"Oh, and that will be as easy as finding the Embryo…oh wait, THAT TOOK US 15 YEARS!" Kiseki yelled fire surrounding him.

"Hmm, your right," Tadase said, "And we can't do what we did to the Dumpty Kingdom…I'll figure out something. For now we better head back to the palace before King Tsumugu wakes up and finds us missing. We are to be there as he interviews a possible husband for Princess Amu."

"Right…" Kiseki said, "But that king is so picky and those he does approve of are scared off by that princess'…what do people call it again?"

"Cool and Spicy Attitude," Tadase said, "Now let's go."

Kiseki sighed, but once again sat on his owner's shoulder and Tadase rode off towards the palace.

_~The Next Morning at the Palace_

King Tsumugu sat on his throne looking dejected. His daughter, Princess Amu, was turning 18 soon and would _have_ to wed or the Kingdom would go into a state of panic, but ever since his wife, Queen Midori, died he wanted his daughter to marry like he and Midori did, for love. But she holds the Humpty Lock and as legend says she is destined to fall in love with the Prince of the Dumpty Kingdom, who holds the Dumpty Key, the pair to the Lock. Unfortunately, he died along with the rest of the Dumpty Kingdom. Now Tsumugu fears he will have to force marriage on his daughter and that was the last thing he wanted to do. But he knew he would if it came down to it.

_~Somewhere outside the Palace_

"Ikuto~ nya!" a cat like blue chara yelled trying to get the attention of his owner.

The boy was about 18 years old, had dark blue navy hair and eyes. He wore a torn up black shirt and pants and no shoes. The boy, Ikuto, looked at his chara, "What is it Yoru?" he asked him.

"Can we get breakfast yet? I'm hungry~ nya!" the cat chara yelled.

Ikuto smirked, "In a little while Yoru…" he said looking out a hole in the building that was his only window, "It wouldn't be fun if the guards weren't out now would it?"

Yoru sighed. Ikuto and Yoru were poor people who had no money, nowhere to stay, and no family. Ikuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden key with a silver flower like shape on top. This is the only proof Ikuto had that he once had a family. He doesn't exactly remember how he got this key; all he knows is that he's always had it.

**A/N Me: That should be a good stopping point…**

**Caroline: Can I go yet!**

**Me: NO! We just started.**

**Caroline: I hate you…**

**Me: uh huh **

**Kayla and Chelsea: R&R please!**


	3. A Day in the Life of Ikuto

**A/N Me: Next part!**

**Kayla: How do you get rid of rain clouds?**

**Me: *Smirks* You do a rain dance backwards…**

**Chelsea: Well…I guess that makes sense…**

**Kayla: I guess…**

**Chelsea and Kayla: *Start doing a backwards Rain Dance***

**Me: *Snickers* I don't *Snicker* own anything.**

Ikuto and Yoru hid behind a building inside the city's market place, "Ikuto…what are we waiting for~ nya?" Yoru asked holding his stomach.

Suddenly, the three guards in charge of the market place walked by. Ikuto smirked. The oldest of the three guards was about in his early 20s. He had long red hair and had golden brown eyes. His name was Nikaidou Yuu. The two younger guards were around the same age as Ikuto. One had long purple hair in a ponytail and golden like eyes like Yuu. His name was Fujisaki Nagihiko. The last guard had dark green hair and light blue eyes. His name was Sanjou Kairi. Ikuto looked at his chara, "Now," he said smirking.

"Yay!" Yoru yelled and headed for the beard stand.

Ikuto, still smirking, walked out into the market place _3, 2, 1_ he counted silently, "Thieving Chara! Get back here!" Ikuto heard the owner of the bread stand yell.

"Hold it chara!" Yuu yelled.

Yoru floated above Ikuto and dropped the bread and Ikuto skillfully caught it, "You!" the three guards yelled.

Ikuto just smirked and ran with the bread in his hands, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Yuu yelled.

Ikuto just turned to them and smirked. He character changed with his chara and jumped onto a roof, "Confound it Street Rat!" Yuu yelled has he and Nagihiko and Kairi reached the top of the roof and Ikuto was standing there smirking and waiting, "Is this all a game to you?"

Ikuto smirked and glanced down quickly, "All this for a loaf of bread guys, really?" Ikuto asked.

Yuu, Nagihiko, and Kairi ran towards Ikuto, but he just simply jumped off the two story building using the clothes on the clothes lines to soften his fall. He had lost the bread during the fall _dang it_ he held out his hand with the piles of clothes over his face. The bread suddenly fell in his hand _there we go_ Ikuto removed the clothes from his face and spotted three women who've known him since he was little, but didn't know where he came from. Ikuto spotted the guards coming and quickly grabbed a long blanket and covered his hair and clothes and went over to the women, "Morning ladies," he said.

"Getting into trouble a little early there Ikuto," one woman said smiling.

"Trouble?" Ikuto said smirking, "No. You're only in trouble if you get caught."

Ikuto was suddenly grabbed by Yuu, "Gottcha!" Yuu said smiling.

"I'm in trouble," Ikuto said.

"Now I'm going to-"

"Nya!" Yoru said pulling Yuu's hat over his eyes, "Ikuto!"

"Perfect timing Yoru," Ikuto said smirking, "Let's go."

"**Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline**," Ikuto said then stopped when Nagihiko and Kairi were in front of him with swords, "**One swing ahead of the sword**," Ikuto dodged their swings and ran past them, "**I steal only what I can't afford…that's everything**,"

Ikuto quickly character changed and jumped on an unfinished building with barrels on them, "**One jump ahead of the lawmen that's all, and that's no joke**," Ikuto smirked as Yuu, Nagihiko, and Kairi tried to climb up to them, "**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke**," he pushed the barrels off and they broke on top of the three guards soaking them in rum.

"**Riffraff!**" Yuu yelled.

"**Street rat!**" Nagihiko yelled.

"**Scoundrel!**" Kairi yelled.

Ikuto just smirked at them, but then suddenly hid behind a post of the building as several weapons were thrown at him, "**Take that!**" they yelled.

Ikuto smirked at them and held up the bread, "**Just a little snack, guys**," he said teasingly.

Suddenly, Yuu, Nagihiko, and Kairi started shaking the building trying to knock him down, "**Rip him open, take it back, guys**," they said in unison.

Ikuto was starting to get annoyed now, "**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts you're my only friend, Yoru!**" Ikuto jumped into an open window and saw that it was full off ladies.

"**Who?**" the women said in unison, "**Oh it's sad Ikuto's hit the bottom he's become a one-man rise in crime**."

Ikuto was smirking and suddenly the girls threw him into the headmistress, "**I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em**," the headmistress said swinging a broom at him.

Ikuto glared at the overweight woman, "**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat tell you all about it when I got the time!**" Ikuto said giving the girls a playboy smirk before jumping out the window.

Ikuto skillfully landed on his feet only to have Yuu, Nagihiko, and Kairi running after him, "**One jump ahead of the slowpokes, one skip ahead of my doom**," Ikuto ran into the market place, "**Next time gonna use a nom de plume**," he muttered to himself.

Ikuto was slightly faster than the three guards and he was barefoot. Ikuto turned behind him and smirked, "**One jump ahead of the hitmen, one hit ahead of the flock**," Ikuto jumped over a flock of sheep while Yuu, Nagihiko, and Kairi had to walk through them slowing them down, "**I think I'll take a stroll around the block**," Ikuto said to the guards teasingly.

Ikuto ran through the market place, but then notice his chara missing. He looked around then quickly became annoyed when he found him, "Yoru!" Ikuto said grabbing his chara, who was trying to steal jewels, "**Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!**" the people of the market place yelled.

Yoru's little side trip had caused Yuu, Nagihiko, and Kairi to catch up to him. Ikuto was backed into a door, "**Let's not be too hasty…**" Ikuto said.

Suddenly, the door opened and a _very_ overweight lady with too much make-up on appeared. She grabbed Ikuto and held him like a baby, she was that big, "**Still I think he's rather tasty**," she said.

Ikuto sweat dropped and skillfully left the woman's arms and past Yuu, Nagihiko, and Kairi, "**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat otherwise we'd get along**," Ikuto said smirking then ran.

"**Wrong!**" the three guards yelled and chased after him.

"**One jump ahead of the hoofbeats**," Ikuto continued running, but Yuu blocked his path.

"**Vandal!**" Yuu yelled.

"**One hop ahead of the hump**," Ikuto ran back the way he came, but found Nagihiko there.

"**Street rat!**" Nagihiko yelled.

"**One trick ahead of disaster**," Ikuto went towards an alley, but Kairi stopped him.

"**Scoundrel!**" Kairi said.

Ikuto smirked, "**They're quick, but I'm much faster**," he ran upstairs of a building and into a window as Yuu, Nagihiko, and Kairi chased him.

"**Take that!**" the three guards yelled and followed Ikuto into the building.

Ikuto was now bored with this. He quickly grabbed a towel, "**Here goes, better throw my hand in wish me happy landin' all I gotta do is jump!**" Ikuto jumped out the window letting the wind guide the towel.

Meanwhile, Yuu, Nagihiko, and Kairi fell out the window and gravity sent them into a cart of cow poop. Ikuto used the towel as a parachute and landed gently on the ground, "Well, that was fun," he stated and sat down on the ground.

He broke the bread in half and hand one to his chara, "Nya!" Yoru said.

Ikuto was about to eat his when he spotted two little kids digging for something in the trash. The kids spotted him and hid. Ikuto looked at his bread then at Yoru, "No way~ nya!" he yelled.

Ikuto glared at Yoru and he shank, "Um…never mind," Yoru said.

Ikuto stood up and both owner and chara went up to the little kids, "Here," Ikuto said to them handing them the bread, "Go on, take it."

The girl, who seemed to be the oldest, smiled and took the bread from Ikuto, "Thank you," she said.

"Here~ nya," Yoru said handing them his bread half.

The boy took it and petted Yoru. Yoru purred slightly then noticed Ikuto had left, "Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled and flew towards his owner.

Ikuto managed to see over the crowd of people and saw a prince in glittery clothes and on a white horse, "That's Prince Suzuki Seiichiro," a man said bored.

"Another suitor for the princess," another said.

"Doesn't the king get that Princess Amu won't fall in love because the one she was supposed to died?" another said.

Ikuto was confused; the princess was supposed to fall in love with someone? Ikuto put his hands in his pants pockets and felt the key. He gripped it tightly. Suddenly, the little boy from before ran out into the streets, "Hikaru!" the girl yelled and managed to grabbed him before the horse stepped on him.

But the sudden appearance of kids scared the horse, "Worthless little brats!" the prince yelled and raised a whip.

Ikuto went wide eyed and quickly stood in front of the two kids blocking his face from the whip with his arm, "Hey!" Ikuto yelled glaring, "They're just little kids!"

Ikuto threw the whip back at the prince, "If this is how you act towards kids I'd love to see how Princess Amu takes to you!" he yelled.

There were people murmuring in agreement. The prince glared at Ikuto, "Out of my way boy," he said and pushed Ikuto into a mud puddle.

The prince continued on his way to the palace. People were now booing the prince, but he didn't take any mind. Ikuto glared then smirked, "Hey Yoru look," Ikuto said loud enough for everyone including the prince to hear, "It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends."

The horse and the prince froze and glared at Ikuto who was smirking in the mud puddle, "You are a worthless Street rat," the prince said, "You were born a Street rat, you'll die a Street rat," with every word the prince continued on his way and Ikuto was getting madder, "And only your fleas will mourn you."

The doors to the Palace closed before Ikuto could beat the prince senseless, "I'm not worthless," Ikuto growled, "And I don't have fleas."

Ikuto stuck his hands in his pockets again and gripped the key in them tightly, "Come on Yoru," Ikuto said dejectedly, "Let's go home."

The sun was now set as Ikuto and his chara head back for the abandoned building they called home. Yoru looked at his owner. He knew the words had hurt him. He knew he wanted someone to love him because he never had anyone love him before, well, except for him. Even the people who had found him and raised him died when he was merely two years old, "**Riffraff, street rat I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer**," Ikuto said almost whispering, but Yoru caught it.

Ikuto and Yoru entered their "home" and Yoru went to egg, but didn't go inside, "**Would they see a poor boy? No, siree. They'd find out there's so much more to me…**" Ikuto finished his little song and sat in the hole in the building and stared at the city.

He took the key out of his pocket and looked at it sadly, "Ikuto…" Yoru said softly before entering his egg to get some sleep.

Ikuto just stared at the city and sighed before closing his eyes and slowly letting sleep consume him.

**A/N Kayla: Can we stop now?**

**Chelsea: I think so…this isn't working anyway.**

**Me: *Snickers* Oh well…*Snickers***

**Caroline: Can I please leave!**

**Me: No, R&R please.**


	4. Running Away

**A/N Me: Okay next part!**

**Kayla: You're turn to mop *Hands mop to Chelsea***

**Chelsea: *Sighs and starts mopping***

**Me: *Sweat drops* Okay, um, *Light bulb appears above my head* I'll be right back. I have an idea. *Leaves***

**Caroline: Oh, great, she can leave!**

**Kayla: Twins of the Earth doesn't own anything.**

_~At the Palace_

Prince Suzuki Seiichiro comes storming out of the courtyard, "That girl…oh! I don't even have words!" he yelled.

King Tsumugu looked panicked, "Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Good luck marrying her off!" the prince called then left.

Tsumugu sighed, "Amu…" he said and entered the courtyard.

Sitting on the stone fountain was an 18 year old girl with bubblegum pink hair that came to the middle of her back and golden eyes. She wore a dark red tank top with black pants and black flats. Floating above her were her four charas, Ran; the sporty heart one, Miki; the artist spade one, Su; the motherly clover one, and Dia; the brightest diamond one, "Amu!" Tsumugu yelled causing both owner and charas to turn, "Amu, what was wrong with Prince Suzuki Seiichiro?"

"I have a list papa," Amu said in a bored tone.

"He was snobby," Ran said.

"Overly dressed," Su said.

"Had no fashion sense," Miki said.

"And just plain mean," Dia said with her hands on her hips which is saying something because the yellow chara never acted this way.

Tsumugu sighed, "Amu," he said gently, "I know it's going to be tough for you to fall in love-"

Amu stood up and glared, "It's impossible papa!" she yelled, "You see this," Amu said holding the Humpty Lock that was around her neck, "Because of this I can't fall in love and I'm not marrying anyone unless it's for love papa!"

Tsumugu sighed, "Amu," he said and stood up, "You have to understand. You are the sole heir to the Humpty Kingdom, you have to marry."

Amu glared at her father, "I don't want to marry any of those snobby princes!" she yelled.

Tsumugu closed his eyes, "Amu," he finally stated, "If you don't choose a suitor than I will."

"What!" Amu and her charas yelled, "You can't do that."

"I can if it means this Kingdom doesn't fall let the Dumpty Kingdom Amu," Tsumugu said.

Once her father was gone Amu had tears prick her eyes, "Amu-chan," her charas said sadly.

Amu looked at her charas, "Tonight," Amu said softly to her charas, "We're leaving."

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia went wide eyed, but knew they wouldn't be able to change their owner's mind. Meanwhile, in a hidden room in the Palace Tadase and Kiseki were trying to figure out what to do to quickly find the Diamond in the Ruff, "So how do we find this guy?" Kiseki asked.

"Hmm," Tadase said then smirked, "The Humpty Lock must have some power right? Maybe we can use that to find this Diamond in the Ruff…"

"I like the way you think," Kiseki said.

_~That night_

Amu sneaked out to the courtyard with a black clock covering her hair and clothes. She had left the Humpty Lock in her room; it would give away too much. Amu reached the wall that kept her trapped in the palace, "Ran," Amu said quietly.

Ran nodded, "Hop, Step, Jump," she said and character changed with her owner.

Amu jumped over the wall and her charas followed knowing that no one in the city knew what her charas looked like. Meanwhile, Tadase had just entered Amu's room and found her missing, "Well, this is bad…" he said.

"No it's not!" Kiseki said, "Look!" he held the Humpty Lock.

Tadase smiled, "And we were never in here…" he said and quickly left.

_~The Next Morning_

Ikuto and Yoru were on top of a fruit stand, "Okay Yoru," Ikuto said smirking, "Go."

Yoru nodded and floated down and grabbed a watermelon from the stand, "Hey!" the owner yelled, "Give me that!" he took the watermelon from Yoru, but failed to reNekize that Ikuto had skillfully taken another one while his back was turned.

"Way to go Yoru," Ikuto said smirking.

"Nya!" Yoru said.

Ikuto broke the watermelon in half and gave one to Yoru and they ate their breakfast. Meanwhile, Amu had just entered town in her disguise with her charas. She smiled at all the happy children running around and people happily selling their things. Ikuto looked around and watched as Amu bumped into someone, "Oh, sorry," Amu said and suddenly the man burped a fireball.

Amu jumped and backed up slightly causing her head piece to fall down. Ikuto blinked, "Pink hair?" he said quietly, "Now that's a rare sight."

Yoru turned, "She has four charas?" he asked, "Who's the blue one?"

"Um, once again, I'm very sorry," Amu said and slowly moved away from the man she bumped into.

She slowly put her head piece back on and smiled at her charas and continued walking, "She's… so carefree," Ikuto said slightly shocked.

Yoru blinked and looked at his owner who still had a slightly shocked look on his face, "Ikuto?" he said then looked at the girl and smiled.

Amu then saw a little boy trying to reach for an apple, "Oh," Amu said, "You must be hungry."

The boy gave her a sad look, "Aw," her four charas said.

Amu took an apple, "Here you go," she said.

This caused Ikuto sit up in shock, "Is she an idiot?" he asked.

Amu was suddenly grabbed by the owner of the stand and he yelled thief. He raised his sword and Ikuto quickly ran towards her. He quickly grabbed the man's wrist, "Hey, whoa!" he said, "Thank you so much for finding my sister…"

"Sister?" Amu asked softly.

Ikuto looked at Amu, "I've been looking all over for you," he said then quietly added, "Play along."

"This thief is your sister?" the man asked.

"Sadly yes," Ikuto said trying his best not to smirk and put on a great performance, "She's a little crazy."

Amu glared at Ikuto, "She said she knew the king," the man said.

"She thinks my chara's the king," Ikuto said gesturing to Yoru.

Amu then realized what he was doing, "Oh, humble king!" Amu said bowing to Yoru, "How may I serve you."

Ikuto smirked lightly; this girl was good, "Now I'm terribly sorry for what happened," he said then picked Amu up by the shoulders, "Come on sis, time to go see the doctor."

A camel was suddenly in front of them causing Ikuto stop. Amu smirked lightly, "Why hello doctor," she said dumbly, "How are you?"

Ikuto held back a laugh, but a smirk still appeared on his face, "No, no not that one," he said then added softly, "You're good at this."

"Hey!" someone called making them freeze, "That's the chara that stole my watermelon!"

"Run," Ikuto said simply and grabbed Amu's hand and ran.

As the sun set Amu and Ikuto were walking back to Ikuto and Yoru's home laughing, "That was fun!" Amu yelled laughing.

Ikuto smirked, "Where'd you learn to act like that?" he asked.

Amu smirked, "Miki here represents my artist potential," she said.

"So your name's Miki?" Yoru asked.

"Go away cat," Miki snapped.

Yoru backed away, "Sorry~ nya," he said.

"Yoru," Ikuto stated as they came to a big gap between two buildings.

"Right~ nya!" Yoru said and character changed with Ikuto.

"Aw, cute," Amu said laughing.

Ikuto just smirked and jump to the other building and his cat ears and tail disappeared, "Hold on a minute," Ikuto said and reached for a long piece of wood that could reach the other building.

But before he could though, Amu jumped onto the other building using her character changing with Ran. Ikuto just blinked. Amu smirked, "Ran would be my sporty chara," she said gesturing to her pink chara.

Ikuto and Yoru's mouth now dropped and Amu smirked, "Close your mouth," she said closing the blue haired teen's mouth, "You'll catch flies."

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia chuckled and Yoru closed his own mouth. Ikuto smirked now, "Someone's a fast learner, huh Strawberry?" he said.

"Strawberry?" Amu asked.

Ikuto removed her head piece, "Pink hair," he stated, "Very rare I might add."

Amu blushed lightly and put her headpiece back on, "Fine," she said then smirked, "But I get to call you Cat boy, unless you want to tell me your name?"

Ikuto smirked and the seven of them entered the abandoned building, "Now, don't get ahead of yourself Strawberry," he said, "I don't even know your name so why would I give you mine?"

"Fair, fair," Amu said coolly, "But since we're on names…you know two of my chara's names, but I don't know yours'."

Ikuto smirked and laughed, "Yoru," he stated, "And what about your other two charas?"

Amu smirked, "Su and Dia," she said, "Su represents my motherly side and Dia is my inner shine."

Ikuto smirked, "Yoru represents my will to be as free as a cat," he said, "And sneaky too."

Amu laughed, "So what are you doing out in the market place?" Ikuto asked, "It seemed as if you've never been before and by seemed I mean it did."

Amu glared and sighed, "My papa is forcing me to marry," she said sadly.

Ikuto was shocked, "Why?" he asked.

"Something out me being provided for and him not being around forever," Amu said bored, "But none of the men papa find match up with my charas. They're all snobby and mean."

Ikuto blinked, "Why do you do that?" he asked.

"What?" Amu asked.

"You try and act all cool and sassy when you're really not," Ikuto stated

Amu went wide eyed and her chara's mouths dropped. Amu sat up, "You can see through that?" she asked.

"Yeah, can't everyone else?" Ikuto asked.

Amu shook her head, "No, no one," she said, "Not even papa."

Ikuto was shocked then smirked, "Think I found out where your acting skill came from," he stated.

Amu smiled, "So are you parents forcing you to marry?" she asked.

Ikuto looked away and Yoru winced, "U-uh," Yoru said.

"I never knew my parents," Ikuto stated sadly, "I was raised by a woman who died when I was two years old. I only have one thing that I've had my entire life. I like to think that it's something my parents gave to me."

"Oh…" Amu said, "I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Ikuto stated, "But as for the marrying thing. I honestly think no one will want to marry a Street rat. So I don't really get my hopes up."

"Don't say that~ desu!" Su said, "You're the perfect boy for someone!"

Ikuto looked at the green chara, "Yeah!" Ran said, "I mean you're better than any of the men Amu's papa has tried to force on her."

"Yeah," Miki said, "You're kind, helpful, gentle, and playful!"

Dia just nodded. Amu smiled at Ikuto, "They're right Cat boy," she said, "I'm sure you'll find someone easily.

Ikuto smirked, "Careful Strawberry," he said, "I think you're falling for me."

Amu smirked back, "I don't see anything wrong with that…" she said moving closer to Ikuto.

Ikuto's smirk turned into a smile and he and Amu leaned into each other. Just before their lips were about to touch, "Found you!" Nagihiko's voice rang out causing them to pull away and turn to the entrance.

"They're after me!" Ikuto and Amu yelled, "There after you?"

"That's creepy," Yoru said, "But RUN!"

The charas had flown away, "Guys!" Amu yelled, "Oh dang it."

Ikuto jumped on the edge of the hole and said quickly holding out his hand, "Do you trust me?"

Amu turned to Ikuto in shock, "This no time to be in shock Strawberry!" he yelled in a rush, "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes," Amu stuttered and grabbed Ikuto's hand.

"Jump!" he yelled and jumped out of the building.

Amu yelled as they fell out of the two story building. Ikuto held her bridal style and landed on the ground, "Run," Ikuto said as he set Amu down.

They didn't get far because Yuu was in front of them, "We just keep running into each other don't we Street rat?" he said smirking.

"Leave them alone!" five little voices yelled and grabbed a hold of some part of Yuu face.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and tried to run again, but he was grabbed by Nagihiko and Kairi and Yuu had thrown the five charas into a vase. Amu was mad now. She ran at Yuu, but he just laughed, "Oh look, a Street mouse," he said and threw Amu to the ground.

"Strawberry!" Ikuto yelled and struggled to get free.

Amu was boiling mad now, "Let him go!" Amu yelled and removed her headpiece, "By order of Princess Amu!"

The guards froze, "Princess Amu!" the yelled in shock and bowed and forced Ikuto to bow.

"Princess?" Ikuto said shocked.

"Princess!" Yoru yelled and turned to the four charas in the vase with him.

The charas smiled guiltily; "Yeah…" they said and flew out of the vase and by Amu's side.

"Princess, what are you doing outside the palace walls?" Yuu asked still shocked.

"It doesn't matter!" Amu yelled, "Now let him go!"

"I'm sorry Princess," Yuu said, "But our orders came from Tadase; you'll have to take it up with him."

Amu gave them a hard glare with her arms crossed, "Oh, believe me I will," she said dangerously.

_~Later_

Tadase and Kiseki are exiting their secret room, "Tadase!" Amu yelled.

Tadase and Kiseki go wide eyed. They quickly close the door making it a wall again. Amu stomps in with her charas floating above her with a look that could kill you before you even turned around to see who called you, "The guards arrested a boy in the market place today," Amu said, "Under your orders!"

"The boy was a criminal," Tadase stated simply.

"And what in blazes was his crime!" Miki yelled.

"Why, kidnapping the princess of course," Kiseki said thinking quickly.

Kiseki was now in a red robe like Tadase and his crown was gone, "He didn't kidnap us!" Ran yelled.

"We ran away!" Dia yelled.

"Oh," Tadase said _she's gotten close to the boy…need to get her off my back_, "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry princess. If only I'd known…"

Amu looked at Tadase, "What?" she asked.

"The boy's sentence has already been set," Tadase said.

"What?" Su asked afraid now.

"Death," Tadase said.

All four of Amu's charas gasped and Amu fell to her knees in shock, "I'm sincerely sorry princess," Tadase lied.

Amu slapped Tadase, "Stay away from me," she growled and ran away tears forming in her eyes.

Tadase rubbed his cheek, "Well, that wasn't very princess like," Kiseki said.

"Then again, she's not much of a princess," Tadase said, "Come on, we're getting the lamp."

Amu ran into her room and slammed the door closed and jumped onto her bed and began to cry, "Amu-chan…" her charas said.

Amu looked at her charas with tears still falling, "I didn't even know his name guys," she said.

"You were even falling in love~ desu…" Su said.

Amu went wide eyed in realization, "But…how?" she asked, "The Humpty Lock…The Humpty Lock!"

Amu looked around her room, "Where is it?" she said frantic.

"Maybe that's why you started to fall for him Amu-chan," Ran said, "The Humpty Lock's missing."

Amu clinched her fist, "That can't just be it!" Amu yelled.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia flinched. Amu then began to cry into her hands, "That can't just be why…" she said into her hands.

**A/N Me: I'm back! And I brought someone for you Caroline.**

**Caroline: Taylor!**

**Kayla and Chelsea: Who?**

**Taylor: Uh, is there a reason your sister dragged me here Caroline?**

**Caroline: *Rain cloud disappears and hugs Taylor* Now you can suffer with me.**

**Taylor: Wait…WHAT!**

**Me: R&R!**


	5. The Cave of Wonders

**A/N Taylor: Why are we here again?**

**Caroline: We're supposed to read her stupid made up stories about TV shows she likes.**

**Me: They aren't stupid!**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Fast asleep from mopping***

**Me: *Sweat drops* Great…just when I need them the most.**

**Caroline: Oh! And we also do this…My sister doesn't own anything!**

**Taylor: Sounds fun…not.**

Ikuto was in chains in a dungeon, "Well, I certainly feel like an idiot…" he said to himself.

Ikuto hit the back of his head against the brick wall behind him, "She was the princess, how more stupid can I get?" he asked himself.

"Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled and flew into the dungeon, "Are you okay~ nya?"

"About time you got here," Ikuto stated.

Yoru used his nail to unlock Ikuto's chains, "After this are we saving Princess Amu?" he asked.

"Why?" Ikuto asked, "She's the princess. She can have anything she wants while I'm just a Street rat."

"Well, yeah, but she really seemed to like you," Yoru said as the chains came loose.

Ikuto rubbed his wrists, "Well, even so," he said sadly, "The law says she has to merry a prince. There's no getting around it."

Yoru sighed; he knew his owner was right, "Oh, such the predicament," a voice said.

Ikuto and Yoru turned and saw an old man sitting on the floor, "In love with the princess," the old man said, "And you not a prince."

"We get it old man," Ikuto stated, "We'll just be going now."

"But what if I said I could make you as rich as one?" the old man said.

Ikuto turned to the old man his interest peeked, "There's a cave called the Cave of Wonders," the old man said shakily standing up, "Filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams! You could become a prince boy; I know where said cave is."

Ikuto gave the old man a look, "And you know a way out of here?" he asked.

The man used his cane and pushed four bricks away showing a tunnel, "Shall we?" he asked.

Ikuto looked at Yoru who shrugged. Ikuto sighed, "Let's go," he stated.

_~Later_

Ikuto, Yoru, and the old man arrived at the Cave of Wonder and the lion's head began to talk, "Who dares disturb my slumber?" it said deeply and echoing.

Ikuto was slightly crept out and Yoru was hiding behind him, "It's I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Ikuto said.

The Cave looked at him, "Proceed, but know this," the cave said, "Don't touch anything but the lamp."

The lion's mouth opened, "Remember!" the old man said, "Bring me the lamp and you'll have your reward!"

Ikuto gave the old man a nod and entered the cave. As he climbed down the stairs he was shocked when he reached the end, "Whoa," Ikuto and Yoru said.

Ikuto looked around, "Lamp huh?" he said.

"Does that cave thing really expect us only to touch the lamp?" Yoru asked drooling.

Ikuto glared and flicked Yoru's head, "Ow~ nya!" Yoru yelled.

"Don't even think about it," Ikuto stated, "We need to find that lamp."

Yoru rubbed his head where his owner flicked him and followed Ikuto more deeply into the cave. Suddenly, Yoru felt someone following him. He turned behind him, but only saw treasure and a weird purple carpet, "I-Ikuto…" Yoru said turning to his owner, "I-I don't like this place~ nya."

Ikuto glanced behind him and looked at his chara, "Quit being a scaredy cat," Ikuto stated.

Yoru whimpered slightly, "But-ahhhhh!" Yoru yelled and launched himself onto Ikuto's head, "Something touched me~ nya!"

Ikuto quickly turned knowing his chara wouldn't freak out _that_ easily, "Who's there?" he asked.

Slowly, the purple carpet _walked_ out. Ikuto went wide eyed, "Cool~ nya!" Yoru yelled and flew over to the carpet, "A magic carpet!"

Ikuto walked over, "I have to admit, that is pretty cool," he said smirking, "So, Carpet, do you know where a lamp would be?"

Carpet "nodded" and flew straight forward and Ikuto and Yoru followed him (or, they assumed it was a he…). Carpet, Ikuto, and Yoru arrived in a room that didn't have much treasure and a golden-brown lamp was sitting on a rock, "I'll get it," Ikuto said, "Don't touch anything Yoru…I'd rather not figure out what happens if we do."

Ikuto headed towards the lamp easily. Yoru pouted, "I'm not a kitten…I don't need to be told…ooo, pretty…"

Yoru spotted a dark blue gem being held by an Egyptian cat. Yoru started to head for it and Carpet tried to hold him back, but it didn't work very well. Ikuto arrived at the lamp and grabbed it gently, "Really?" he asked, "This is it?" Ikuto turned to tell Yoru something then went wide eyed, "Yoru!" he yelled, but the chara had grabbed the gem.

_"You have touched the Forbidden Treasure! Now you'll all be trapped here __forever__!"_ the Cave of Wonder's voice echoed.

Suddenly, lava began to fill the room, "Yoru!" Ikuto yelled angrily.

Still holding the lamp Ikuto jumped down the rock and grabbed his chara in his free fist, "What part of don't touch anything don't you understand!"

"Nya! Sorry!" Yoru yelled, "But Ikuto! Lava!"

Ikuto turned in shock. Suddenly, he was lifted by Carpet and they were flying, "Nya!" Yoru yelled as a wave of lava followed them.

"Yoru!" Ikuto yelled as his panicking chara flew around his head.

Ikuto grabbed his chara in his fist again as the lamp was in his other, "This is no time to panic!" he yelled at his cat friend.

Ikuto then spotted a wall that Carpet was heading straight for. His eyes widened in slight fear, "Now we panic!" Yoru yelled and covered his eyes with his paws, "Nya!" he yelled as Carpet made a sudden dive missing the wall.

"Whoa!" Ikuto yelled and let go of Yoru to hold onto Carpet as he made sudden turns.

"Nya!" Yoru yelled and grabbed a hold of Ikuto's shirt for dear life, "Ikuto!"

The lamp still held in his right hand as Carpet was flying. Suddenly, a rock fell trapping Carpet underneath and sending Ikuto and Yoru flying, "Ah!" they yelled.

Ikuto managed to grab the edge of what was left of the stairs with his free hand. The old man appeared, "Don't just stand there idiot!" Ikuto yelled, "Help me!"

"Do you have the lamp?" the old man asked/yelled.

"What! Really?" Ikuto yelled, "I'm about to fall to my doom here!"

"Give me the lamp and you'll have you're reward!" the old man yelled.

Ikuto sighed; this man had a one tracked mind. Ikuto grunted and managed to pull his body enough so the man could reach the lamp he wanted so badly, "YES!" he yelled, "ITS FINALLY MINE!"

"Now help me!" Ikuto yelled slipping a bit.

The old man grabbed Ikuto's wrist, "You shall have you're reward now," he said and pulled out a knife, "Your eternal reward…"

"You double crossing old man!" Ikuto yelled.

Suddenly, Yoru bit the old man's arm, "Ah!" he yelled and let go of Ikuto causing him to fall towards the lava.

"Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled and glared at the old man, "We'll take this back!" he said and grabbed the lamp and flew into the burning cave after his owner.

The old man was in shock as the cave was no more; "NOOOOOOO!" he yelled and suddenly grabbed his face and pulled it off revealing Tadase and Kiseki.

"Why that no good…!" Kiseki yelled, "We had the lamp in our hands. We could be ruling the world by now!"

Tadase was now throwing a temper tantrum.

_~Meanwhile…at the Palace…_

Amu was still crying into her pillow, "Amu-chan…" her charas said.

Suddenly, the door opened slowly, "Amu?" Tsumugu asked entering.

He was slightly shocked to see his daughter crying. Amu looked at her father, "P-papa…" she said sadly.

Tsumugu sat beside his daughter, "I heard about the kidnapping-"

"HE DIDN'T KIDNAP ME!" Amu yelled at the top of her lungs more tears falling.

Tsumugu flinched. Amu spoke softer now because she hurt her throat slightly from yelling, "I-I ran away…" she said, "I-I got in trouble a-and a boy saved me."

"Oh," Tsumugu said, "Who was this boy? He deserves a reward for saving you."

Amu broke down into tears again, "Tadase sentenced him to death!" Ran yelled angrily.

"What?" Tsumugu said shocked, "Why would Tadase do that? He's my most trusted adviser he wouldn't do something that drastic."

"He did!" Miki yelled, "He even told us himself!"

"And the Humpty Lock is missing~ desu!" Su said panicked.

"Oh dear," Tsumugu said then glared, "I'll talk to Tadase Amu. He shouldn't have done that."

Amu didn't answer her father just continued to cry, "Amu?" Tsumugu asked.

Dia went in front of the king's face, "The boy was kind to us," she said softly, "He was the exact opposite of all the princes we'd met in the past. She was falling in love…"

Tsumugu went wide eyed and looked at his daughter who was still crying into her hands. His eyes slowly softened and held his daughter close, "It's okay Amu…" he said, "It'll all be okay…"

Tsumugu opened his eyes and looked at his daughter as she cried into him. _Is it possible that the Dumpty Prince survived the disaster and is alive…or maybe it's was now?_

**A/N Taylor: I don't get this…**

**Caroline: I know… it's confusing at first.**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Wake up and spot Taylor* Who's that?**

**Caroline: This is my best friend Taylor!**

**Kayla: *Snickers* So you're extremely tall for your age and she's extremely short?**

**Taylor: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!**

**Me: Run…**

**Taylor: *Grabs Cluby***

**Kayla: *Sweat drops then screams and runs from Taylor***

**Chelsea: *Blinks* Okay…so don't make fun of Taylor's size…got it.**

**Me: R&R!**


	6. Kukai and Daichi!

**A/N Kayla: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh *Still running from Taylor***

**Me: *Sigh***

**Caroline: *On butt laughing***

**Chelsea: *Sweat drops* how long have they been at it?**

**Me: Three hours… Okay enough of this *Grabs Cluby as Taylor goes by and hits his in the head with it knocking her out* there we go.**

**Caroline: Hey!**

**Me: She'll wake up before this chapter's done… I don't own anything!**

**Kayla: *Passes out from running***

"Ikuto~ nya?" Yoru asked as his owner was still unconscious on Carpet, who managed to save him at the very last minute.

Ikuto moaned and Carpet slowly sat him up as Ikuto became conscious. Ikuto grabbed his head, "Oh, my aching head…" he said.

"Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru said happily.

Ikuto glared at Yoru and the chara flinched, "What part of don't touch anything did you not understand?" Ikuto asked.

"U-uh," Yoru said, "Sorry?"

Ikuto sighed and looked up and glared at what he saw, "Trapped…" he stated, "Great. First you don't listen, then that old man tricks us and tries to kill me, now this."

Ikuto then remembered his prized procession. His hand went to his pocket and pulled out the key and instantly relaxed; "I didn't lose it…" he said quietly and put it back in his pocket.

"Ikuto!" Yoru said and held up the lamp, "Nya!"

Ikuto smirked and took the lamp, "Little thieving cat…"

"Nya!" Yoru said proudly.

Ikuto looked at the lamp, "What did that old man want this for anyway?" he asked, "It looks useless…"

Yoru looked at the lamp too, "Hey~ nya," Yoru said, "I think there's something written on it."

Ikuto squinted, "Yeah, but I can't read it…" he said and tried to rub off some dust to try and see it better.

Suddenly, the lamp began to shake in Ikuto's hands causing him to jump slightly, "NYA!" Yoru yelled and hid behind his owner.

Suddenly, green smoke came from the lamp and Ikuto and Yoru coughed. Once the smoke was gone Ikuto and Yoru looked and were shocked. There stood a boy that looked about 16 years old. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a green sports jersey with a yellow number one on the front with green shorts that came to his knees and green and white tennis shoes. He also held a soccer ball under his right arm. Floating above his shoulder was a chara. He had mint green hair and light brown eyes. He wore the same outfit as the boy only yellow replaced the green and had a white number one on the jersey. Ikuto blinked, "Do you have any idea how long we've been in that tiny little lamp dude?" the boy asked.

"Ten thousand years!" the chara said.

Ikuto and Yoru just blinked again, "Anyway…" the boy said, "Name's Souma Kukai and this here's my chara Daichi."

"Hey!" Daichi said.

Ikuto finally got his composer back, "You just came out of a lamp…" he stated looking at the lamp (okay so he wasn't fully composed).

"Yep," Kukai said and bounce the soccer ball on his knees and ankle, "And since you're a little slow at the moment I'll go ahead and connect the dots for ya. I'm a genie and you're my master."

Ikuto shook his head, "Say what now?" he asked.

Kukai caught the soccer ball in his hands, "Yep," and to prove his point the soccer ball floated in the air, "So, you two have names? Or do we just call ya Masters?"

"Ikuto," Ikuto stated, "And this is my chara Yoru."

"Well, that's certainly a cooler name then my last master," Kukai said laughing.

"Yeah, that guy had a thing for sandwiches and girls…" Daichi said.

"Eh," Kukai shrugged, "Oh well, can't pick who rubs the lamp."

"So, you're a genie?" Yoru asked.

Kukai and Daichi laughed, "I _never_ would've guessed Yoru was your chara," Daichi said laughing.

"Now, seeing how it's taking you some time to wrap this around your head," Kukai said smiling, "I may not be much of a singer…but…"

Kukai snapped his fingers and what little light there was disappeared and Kukai and Daichi were in a spot light, "**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves. Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales. But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves you got a brand of magic never fails. You got some power in your corner now. Some heavy ammunition in your camp you got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how. See all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and we'll say Mister Ikuto, sir what will your pleasure be? Let us take your order jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like us. No no no. Life is your restaurant and we're your maitre d'! C'mon whisper what it is you want. You ain't never had a friend like us. Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service. You're the boss, the king, the shah. Say what you wish. It's yours! True dish how about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" we're in the mood to help you dude. You ain't never had a friend like us. Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip. And then make the sucker disappear? So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed we're here to answer all your midday prayers you got us bona fide, certified. You got a genie for your charge d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out. So what-cha wish? We really wanna know. You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Mister Ikuto, sir, have a wish or two or three. We're on the job, you big nabob. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend like us. You ain't never had a friend like us, hah!**"

Kukai now had a flashing sign above his head that said "applause". Carpet clapped after the little show, "So, you got three wishes," Kukai stated, "What'll be?"

Ikuto smirked, "So, I get three wishes right?" he asked, "Is that three wishes each?"

Kukai laughed, "Believe it or not, you're the first person to ask that," he said and kicked the soccer ball on his knee, "No, just three, not three wishes each, just _three_."

"Okay…" Ikuto said, "And I can wish for _anything_?"

"Well," Daichi said, "There are a few…rules."

Kukai caught his ball, "Yeah," he stated, "Rule One: we can't kill anybody. So, you don't like someone you'll just have to deal. Rule Two: we can't make someone fall in love with someone else. Trust me, if I could, I'd be surrounded by girls. And finally Rule Three: we can't bring anyone back from the dead. It ain't pretty dude."

"But other than that, you're free as a bird!" Daichi said.

"Yep," Kukai said then started playing with his ball again.

Ikuto sat on a rock with Kukai and Daichi's lamp beside him. He then remembered they were trapped with no way out. _I don't want to waste a wish on that, but they seem to be the only way out of here, but if I were to somehow trick them…_Ikuto smirked _it shouldn't be that hard to trick a 16 year old…_ Kukai looked at Ikuto, "Is that smirk a permanent part of your face or something?" he asked while still bouncing his ball.

"Hmm," Ikuto said standing up, "So, about your little rules Kukai…that means limitations right?"

"Uh, sure," Kukai said, "Why?"

Ikuto smirked and chuckled, "So does the little genie not get off his training wheels until he's older?" he teased.

"What!" Kukai yelled his ball rolling away forgotten, "What does that mean?"

"It's just, you're a kid," Ikuto stated still smirking, "And I've never heard of a genie with limitations before…so you're still in training correct."

Kukai and Daichi's face turned red in anger making Ikuto's smirk widen, "Come on Yoru," Ikuto said, "We better find a way out of here while these two _kids_ throw a temper tantrum."

"Nya?" Yoru said confused.

Ikuto turned his back away from Kukai and Daichi still smirking _3, 2, 1_, "Not wait just a minute!" Kukai and Daichi yelled suddenly in front of Ikuto, "Did you rub our lamp? Did you wake us up? Yes you did! And we are not KIDS! You'll get your wishes!"

Ikuto and Yoru fell on Carpet when Kukai and Daichi yelled kids. Kukai stood on the edge of Carpet with his ball under his arm, "Alright Daichi, let's show 'em," Kukai said.

"Right!" Daichi said.

Carpet flew towards the closed exit and a green aura surrounded Kukai's soccer ball and a star clip appeared in his hair_ must be a character change_. Kukai kicked the ball creating a hole and they easily flew out of their "prison".

_~At the Palace_

"Tadase," Tsumugu said angrily with Amu and her charas beside him, "You had no right to kill the boy without evidence. From now on you'll have to set punishments with me."

"Yes, your heinous," Tadase said bowing with Kiseki.

"Good," Tsumugu said, "Now Amu, why don't you and Tadase put this behind you?"

Amu glared at her father and then at Tadase, "Not in this lifetime," Amu said and started to walk away with her charas following, "I don't want him anywhere near me!"

"Amu!" Tsumugu said running after his angered daughter.

Once Tadase and Kiseki were alone Tadase glared at nothing, "I now see why the princess took a liking to the boy…" he growled, "They're both impossible to work with!"

"Not to mention, when Amu becomes queen she can easily," Kiseki gulped, "Behead us."

Tadase and his chara rubbed their necks, "Hopefully, the princess will run away again before the king can find the girl a husband," Tadase said.

"Oh!" Kiseki said, "But, what if you were the husband?"

"What?" Tadase said shocked.

"If you were the husband then you'd be king and we can throw Wifey and Papa-in-law off a cliff," Kiseki said laughing at the end.

Tadase smirked, "Not a bad idea Kiseki," he said chuckling, "Not bad at all."

_~An Oasis_

Carpet landed, "And thank you for flying Magic Carpet Airlines," Kukai said smirking.

Ikuto smirked back and got off Carpet, "How was that for two kids!" Daichi yelled happily.

"Oh, you two sure showed me …" Ikuto said still smirking, "Now about my three wishes."

"Three?" Kukai said laughing, "I think you mean two dude."

"Ah, ah, ah," Ikuto said, "I never wished to get out of the cave; you two did that on your own."

Kukai and Daichi were about to retort, but their mouths (literally) hit the ground in realization, "Well, that explains the smirk…" Kukai said glaring playfully, "Alright, bad boy, but no more freebees."

"Fair enough," Ikuto said shrugging, "But now the question remains: what to wish for."

Kukai made a hemic appear and in lay down inside with Daichi on top of his head. Ikuto turned to Kukai and his chara, "What would you two wish for?" he asked wanting something to go on.

Kukai sat up in shock, "Us?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need something to go on," Ikuto said.

Kukai stood up and the hemic disappeared, "No one's asked us that before," Daichi said.

"Well, I seem to be a lot of firsts for you guys," Ikuto said smirking lightly, "Now what would you two wish for if I were the genie?"

Yoru sat on Ikuto shoulder curious. Kukai and Daichi looked at each other than looked at Ikuto and said in unison, "Freedom."

Ikuto looked at the lamp he had, "You're prisoners?" he asked somewhat sadly.

"Eh," Kukai said, "Comes with the gig. PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" he grew in size and his voice echoed then he and Daichi shank into the lamp, "Itty-bitty living space!"

Ikuto felt bad now, "That sounds horrible…how can both of you fit in there?" he asked.

"It's very tight!" Daichi said as he and Kukai exited the lamp.

"Yeah," Kukai said, "But the only way we can be free is if our master wishes us free. Guess how many times that happens."

Ikuto looked at Kukai and his chara, "But you look human," he said, "How'd you get stuck as a genie?"

"Let's just say…don't date a witch with anger problems," Kukai said, "But the good part is I haven't aged a day!"

Ikuto chuckled lightly and looked at Kukai, "Well, here's another first for you two," he said, "I'll wish you free."

Kukai about lost his balance in shock, "What?" he asked.

Ikuto smirked, "I'll wish you two free; after my first two wishes of course," he said.

"No tricks?" Kukai asked raising an eyebrow.

Ikuto shook his head and Kukai and Daichi's eyes brightened, "Then let's get this party started!" Kukai yelled, "Now, what is it that you want?"

"Oh, oh!" Yoru said raising his paw, "I know! He wants Princess Amu!"

"Yoru!" Ikuto yelled a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well, I'd like to help, but I can't make anyone fall in love," Kukai said.

"Right…~ nya," Yoru said, "Sorry Ikuto."

Ikuto leaned against a tree with his arms crossed, "Is there something about this girl that's special?" Daichi asked.

Ikuto sighed, "We just met once," he stated, "She doesn't even know my name. But, she hides her true self under a mask that apparently only I can see through. She has four charas all extremely different…she's different…"

Ikuto slowly smiled as he talked about Amu. Kukai smirked, "Is she pretty?" he asked Ikuto when he was done talking.

Ikuto sighed, "Beautiful would be an extreme understatement," he said, "She has beautiful, silky pink hair and these golden eyes that you can easily get lost in…but what am I saying?" Ikuto stood up straight, "I'm a Street rat and she's a princess. There's no way I could have a chance unless I was a-" Ikuto stopped and looked at Kukai, "Could you make me a prince?"

Kukai snapped his fingers and what looked like a cookbook appeared, "Uh, let's see…" he said looking through the book, "Chicken a la King," he pulled out a chicken with a crown, "Nope," he threw the chicken somewhere, "Alaskan King Crab-ow!" a crab grabbed his finger, "I hate when that happens," he threw the crab somewhere, "Caesar salad? AAAAAAH!" a knife came out of the book, "Et tu, Brute?" Kukai pushed the knife back in the book, "Ah!" he stated, "To Make a Prince. Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words."

Ikuto had been chuckling and Yoru was rolling on the ground laughing. Ikuto smirked at Kukai, "Kukai, Daichi," he said, "I wish for you to make me a prince."

"Alright!" Daichi yelled.

Kukai was suddenly dressed like a fashion designer, "Daichi, work on Yoru," he said, "Make him…not look like himself."

Daichi gave his owner a thumbs up and dragged Yoru away. Kukai turned to Ikuto and frowned, "What's with these clothes?" he asked, "What are you trying to say? Beggar?"

Ikuto glared at Kukai, "Oh, well," Kukai said, "Time to change-"

"Wait!" Ikuto said and took the key out of his pocket, "Okay, go."

Kukai was confused, but changed Ikuto a new set of clothes in a flash, "Wa-la!" Kukai said and made a mirror appear.

Ikuto now wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt with gems on the sides with black pants and shoes. He also wore a small golden crown. Ikuto blinked and put the key into the pocket of his new pants, "Not bad kid," Ikuto said smirking.

"Watch it," Kukai said frowning, "Daichi!"

"Done!" Daichi said pulling a nicely dressed Yoru, "What do ya think?"

Yoru was still a cat, but his fur was now black and his golden eyes were a dark green. His outfit was now a copy of Ikuto's, "Not bad Daichi!" Kukai said giving his chara a thumbs up.

Ikuto was about to say something, but Kukai cut him off, "But we're not done yet," he said, "Not only do you have to _look_ rich; you have to show it!"

Kukai and Daichi suddenly made tons of things appear in the small oasis. _This is going to take a while_ Ikuto thought annoyed and put his hands in his pockets again and gripped the key inside tightly.

**A/N Caroline: Uh, sis, I think Kayla's going to drown the room in drool.**

**Kayla: *Drooling***

**Me: *Slaps forehead* I forgot about her having a thing for black hair and dark green eyes. Kayla! Yoru is a cat!**

**Kayla: Can you make him human?**

**Chelsea: I don't think she has that kind of power…**

**Taylor: I don't think anybody does…**

**Kayla: *Pouts* aw man…**

**Me: R&R please!**


	7. Prince Neki

**A/N Me: Next part!**

**Caroline and Taylor: *Sarcastically* woopie…**

**Me: Be nice!**

**Kayla and Chelsea: Twins of the Earth doesn't own anything.**

King Tsumugu was currently in the throne room trying to figure out what to do about his daughter. _I don't want to force someone to marry her unless I know they would actually love her even though she wouldn't love her, but that would also mean they would just marry her for power…oh_ Tsumugu put his face in his hands, "I can't win here…" he muttered in his hands.

"Your Heinous!" Tadase yelled coming in with Kiseki following him, "We've found a solution to this suitor problem."

"Really now?" Tsumugu asked, "How so?"

Tadase rolled out a copy of the Law of the Kingdom, "It says here that if a princess fails to pick a suitor then the king shall pick one for her," Tadase said reading.

"But Amu and the charas hated all the princes," Tsumugu said, "And, now that I take another look at them; they were right. They didn't want to marry Amu because they loved her."

"The law also states that if a suitable suitor isn't found then the princess shall marry…hmm, interesting," Tadase said smirking.

"What?" Tsumugu asked, "Marry who."

"The Royal Adviser," Tadase said then faked shock, "But that would be…me."

"What?" Tsumugu said grabbing the law, "I don't remember that."

Tadase took the law before Tsumugu could read it. Tsumugu looked at Tadase, "But, you're too old for her Tadase," he stated.

Tadase's eye twitched, but before he could make a comment music came from outside, "Huh?" Tsumugu said and ran to the balcony and saw a parade coming through, "Oh!" he said excitedly, "Tadase come see this!"

Tadase reluctantly joined the king, "**Make way for Prince Neki!"**

"**Say hey! It's Prince Neki!**"

"**Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar! Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh Come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye!**" Kukai and Daichi sang as they passed by people, "**Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy! Prince Neki! Fabulous he! Neki Hoshina genuflect, show some respect! Down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Sunday salaam. The come and meet his spectacular coterie! Prince Neki! Mighty is he! Neki Hoshina! Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes! A hundred bad guys with swords! Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Neki!**"

Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia came out on their balcony to see what all the commotion was about, "This is a bit much…" Ran said and sweat dropped.

"Yeah-wait! Look at all the animals~ desu!"

"**He's got seventy-five golden camels**," Kukai and Daichi continued, "**Purple peacocks he's got fifty-three! When it comes to exotic-type mammals has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie! Prince Neki! Handsome is he, Neki Hoshina! That physique! How can I speak! Weak at the knee. Well, get on out in that square. Adjust your vein and prepare to gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Neki**!"

Amu scoffed and left the scene, "Amu-chan!" her charas yelled, but didn't follow her.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia looked down, "Hey," Miki said, "Is it just me, or does the Prince Neki's chara looked like Cat boy's chara, Yoru?"

"Eh?" Ran, Su, and Dia said shocked and looked at the chara.

"**He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys (He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys).And to view them he charges no fee (He's generous, so generous). He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies (Proud to work for him). They bow to his whim love serving him. They're just lousy with loyalty to Neki! Prince Neki!**"

Tsumugu ran to open the front door of the palace, but Tadase quickly closed it, but was then slammed into the wall as the parade came charging in, "**Prince Neki!**

**Amorous he! Neki Hoshina! Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see! And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by with sixty elephants, llamas galore. With his bears and lions. A brass band and more. With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers. His birds that warble on key. Make way for Prince Neki!**"

Kukai and Daichi had gone back into the lamp, which was hidden in a pocket in Ikuto's black jacket that he wore, before the song ended. Ikuto flew down on Carpet and in front of Tsumugu who was sitting on his throne now. Tadase angrily slammed the door closed and glared while Tsumugu was clapping, "Oh, a wonderful show!" he said laughing.

Ikuto jumped off Carpet who floated about an inch off the ground and bowed to Tsumugu, "Your majesty," he said, "I'm Hoshina Neki and I've come to ask for your permission in marrying your daughter."

Unknown to anyone, Amu was dragged by her charas by her charas and they were listening in, "You're asking for permission?" Tsumugu asked slightly shocked then smiled, "You're actually the first to ask."

Ikuto smirked slightly, "I get that a lot," he said.

Amu was quiet, but she was defiantly impressed that this prince asked her father for permission first, but she wanted him to ask _her_, "And this is my chara, Uroy," Ikuto said.

"Nya!" Yoru said waving.

Miki went wide eyed, "Miki?" Amu whispered, "Are you okay?"

Miki smirked, "I'm fine Amu-chan," she said smiling _Cat boy's not dead! Neki is Cat boy!_

"What's this thing?" Tsumugu asked messing with Carpet.

Ikuto smirked, "Would you like to try your majesty?" he asked.

"May I?" Tsumugu asked.

"Of course," Ikuto said.

Tsumugu got on Carpet they floated about a foot in the air, "Your heinous, I _strongly_ advise against this," Tadase said.

"Oh lighten up Tadase," Tsumugu said and Carpet took off flying around the throne room, "Oh my!" he yelled laughing happily.

Amu smiled at her father's fun, "He doesn't seem that bad~ desu," Su said.

"Maybe," Amu said, "But I still want him to do something."

"Ask for _your_ permission to merry you?" Ran asked.

Amu just nodded. Kiseki was now flying around the room trying not to get run over by Carpet, "I'm going to get run over by a RUG!" Kiseki yelled then ran into a post, "Oh…" he fell on the floor dazed.

Amu chuckled and smirked, "Serves them right," she whispered.

Tsumugu and Carpet finally landed, "Oh, what fun!" he said laughing.

"Where did you say you were from again?" Tadase asked as he held his still dazed chara.

"Oh, uh, a lot farther than you've traveled because I've never seen you," Ikuto said quickly.

"Yeah!" Yoru said, "Neki here knows everyone in his Kingdom, even the visitors."

"Oh how wonderful!" Tsumugu said happily, "I shall go get Amu."

"Actually, your majesty," Ikuto said, "I'd like to talk to her myself; if that's okay."

Amu went wide eyed and quickly left the scene with her charas, "Um, of course," Tsumugu said, "Her room is right down the hall there."

Ikuto bowed and went through a blue curtain, "I think we may have a winner Tadase," Tsumugu said then left for his own room.

"Great…" Tadase said, "Kiseki, we need to rid of this guy quickly."

Kiseki didn't answer because he was still dazed.

_~Meanwhile with Ikuto and Yoru_

"Yo," Kukai whispered from the lamp, "You going to tell her the truth when you're alone?"

"Don't know," Ikuto answer simply, "Maybe."

"Maybe!" Kukai whispered/yelled, "Dude, from what you told me this girl is head over heels for you! Just tell her!"

Ikuto glared at the lamp in his jacket pocket before knocking on Amu's door, "It's open!" a bored voice came.

Ikuto entered, "Princess Amu I presume," he asked smirking slightly.

"Yeah, and you would be another suitor right?" Amu said in a sassy tone.

Ikuto remembered what she thought of the suitors her father chose, "No," he stated causing Amu to turn to him in shock, "I wouldn't call myself a "suitor"."

"Why?" Amu asked specious.

Ikuto shrugged, "Because," he stated smirking, "I heard you don't like suitors."

"Oh, I see," Kukai whispered, "You're going to see if she can figure it out."

Amu blinked, "How'd you know that?" she asked.

Ikuto shrugged, "I've heard rumors," he said and closed the door and enter more.

Amu glared, "Well, your _rumors_ are only half right," she said sassily, "I don't hate suitors, just the bunch of suitors I've seen."

"Does that include me?" Ikuto asked smirking.

Amu looked at Ikuto for a few minutes then blinked, "Y-you look familiar," she said.

Miki went up to Yoru and whispered something to him making him go wide eyed, but then smile, "Really now?" Ikuto said smirking, "Who do I remind you of Princess?"

Amu looked away, "No one," she stated, "He's gone now…"

_She thinks I'm dead?_ Ikuto smirked, "Really?" he asked faking a shocked voice.

Amu glared at Ikuto, "Leave," she said angrily, "You're no different than every single prince I've seen before."

Ikuto stood up straight and walked to her balcony and looked at the night sky, "So," Ikuto said, "You want me to leave?"

"Yes!" Amu yelled.

"Alright," Ikuto said and stood on the edge of balcony.

"Wait!" Amu yelled, "Not like that!"

Ikuto smirked and jumped, "No!" Amu yelled and ran to her balcony.

"What?" Ikuto said appearing again smirking.

Amu blinked, "How- how are you doing that?" she asked.

Ikuto smirked and Carpet flew up to the balcony, "Magic carpet," Ikuto stated.

"Whoa!" Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia yelled excited, "Cool!"

Ikuto's smirk widened, "Ikuto," Kukai said suddenly a fly by Ikuto's ear, "She's obviously not getting it. Make it obvious!"

Ikuto nodded, "You want to go for a ride Princess?" he asked.

"Is it safe?" Amu asked.

Ikuto smirked and stood up on Carpet and held a hand out, "Do you trust me Strawberry?" he asked.

Amu froze and Ikuto swore she got whiplash from looking up at him. Her face was one of shock along with Ran, Su, and Dia while Miki smirked, "C-Cat boy?" Amu asked.

Ikuto smirked, "Ikuto," he said and grabbed her hand and pulled her on Carpet, "But I'd call me Neki if I were you Strawberry."

Amu still looked at Ikuto with shocked eyes, "H-how, Tadase said…"

Ikuto smirked and Carpet took off, "My little secret Strawberry," he stated, "But now I'm going to show you and your charas the world."

Amu smiled and held onto Ikuto as Carpet flew. Ikuto smirked at Amu, "**I can show you the world; shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, Strawberry, now when did you last let your heart decide?**" Ikuto asked, "**I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride; a whole new world; a new fantastic point of view; no one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming**."

Amu smiled in wonderment as they flew with her charas. Amu hugged Ikuto tight, "**A whole new world; a dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you**," Amu said.

Ikuto's smirk turned into a smile, "**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**," he echoed.

"**Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky a whole new world**," Amu said as Carpet did a suddenly nose dive.

Amu closed her eyes in fear and Ikuto just smiled and removed her hands from her eyes, "**Don't you dare close your eyes**," he said chuckling.

Amu smiled at him, "**A hundred thousand things to see**," she said.

"**Hold your breath - it gets better**," Ikuto said.

"**I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far; I can't go back to where I used to be**," Amu said holding onto Ikuto's arm smiling.

Ikuto smiled at her, "**A whole new world**," he said.

"**Every turn a surprise**," Amu said smiling.

"**With new horizons to pursue**," Ikuto stated.

"**Every moment red-letter**," Amu said and looked at Ikuto.

Ikuto smiled at her, "**I'll chase them anywhere; there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world that's where we'll be**," they said in unison both having a dreamy look on their faces.

"**A thrilling chase**," Ikuto said smiling.

"**A wondrous place**," Amu said.

Amu leaned on Ikuto's shoulder smiling and Ikuto lay his head on Amu's, "**For you and me**," they said in unison lovingly their hands intertwined.

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru were smiling. Carpet arrived back at the Palace. Ikuto helped Amu off Carpet, "I still can't believe you're alive," Amu whispered.

Ikuto smiled and kissed Amu and she kissed back once getting over her shock, "Good night Amu," Ikuto said once they broke apart.

"Night…Neki," Amu said smirking.

Ikuto smirked back and Amu went back into her room. Carpet slowly floated down, "That went great!" Kukai said from the lamp.

Ikuto just smirked, "Well, I'm going to leave you to your thoughts for a while," he said.

Carpet landed on the ground and Ikuto went to step off, "Nya!" Yoru yelled as he was suddenly grabbed.

Ikuto looked around, but before he could call his chara's name he was tied up and gaged. Ikuto turned and saw Yuu, Nagi, and Kairi. He glared and yelled something, but it was muffled, "Why does Tadase want us to do this again?" Kairi asked as they dragged both Ikuto and Yoru towards a hill.

_Tadase!_ Ikuto struggled, "He said that this boy was planning something evil," Yuu said.

Ikuto struggled harder, but then was suddenly knocked upside the head and fell into the lake with Yoru. Ikuto was chained so he sank straight to the bottom. Yoru was panicking and Ikuto wasn't too happy either. Suddenly, the lamp fell out of Ikuto jacket _the lamp!_ Ikuto and Yoru tried to reach the lamp, but their chains held them there. Just as they were about to reach the lamp oxygen was no longer in their lungs and passed out _what a way for a cat to die…_ was Ikuto's last thought.

As Ikuto fell to his death his hand rubbed the lamp as it fell beside him. Kukai appeared looking like he just got out of the shower, "I should've known," Kukai said, "Every time you go to bathe there's a rub at the lamp."

"Kukai!" Daichi yelled shocked.

Kukai turned and gasped, "Ikuto! Yoru!" he yelled and shook Ikuto while Daichi did the same with Yoru, "You can't cheat this time! One of you has to wish for us to save you! Come on Ikuto!"

As Kukai shook the older boy his unconscious head bobbed up and down like a nod, "I'll take that yes!" Daichi yelled, "Let's go Kukai!"

A star clip appeared in Kukai's hair and they swam both Ikuto and Yoru towards the surface. Once out of the water Ikuto and Yoru started coughing and gasping for air; "Don't scare us like that!" Kukai yelled half angry and half worried.

Ikuto looked at the younger boy, "Kukai," he said weakly, "Thanks…"

Kukai smiled, "You're growing on us," Daichi stated.

Ikuto then glared, "Tadase…" he growled then went wide eyed, "Amu!"

Ikuto then took off in a run. Kukai blinked, "That guy has it bad…" Kukai stated and the three of them followed Ikuto towards the palace.

_~In Amu's Room_

Amu was brushing her hair while in her yellow pajamas. Amu was smiling when Tsumugu and Tadase came in, "Amu," Tsumugu said, "I have…some news."

"What?" Amu asked confused putting the brush down.

"It seems Prince Neki has gone missing," Tsumugu said.

Amu went wide eyed and stood up abruptly, "You're lying!" Amu yelled her shock quickly turning to anger.

Tsumugu was heartbroken now. His daughter obviously had taken a liking to Prince Neki, "That can't be true ~ desu!" Su yelled close to tears.

Amu shut her eyes tightly trying to hold back tears, "Amu," Tsumugu said, "The law says that if we can't find a suitable prince then you are to marry Tadase."

Amu now glared and clinched her hands into fists, "I'M NOT MARRYING ANYONE UNLESS IT'S-"

"Amu!" Tsumugu yelled angry now, "You have to understand! I only want you happy, but I have to do what's right for the Kingdom."

Amu glared harshly at her father and Dia had to hold all three of her tear faced sisters from attacking the two men, which was hard because she wanted to attack to. Suddenly, Ikuto jumped onto the balcony and Amu's tears broke free, "Ik-Neki!" Amu yelled and ran to him hugging him.

Ikuto held Amu close to him, "Amu," he said relieved.

"Prince Neki!" Tsumugu said overjoyed.

Ikuto glared at Tadase and Kiseki, "You tried to have me killed!" he yelled.

Amu and Tsumugu turned to Tadase who had a pretty good poker face on, "Now why would I do that dear boy?" he asked.

Everything then clicked into place in Amu's head and she growled, "So you could marry me!" she yelled.

Ikuto about puked at that, "Now princess," Tadase said, "I'm actually overjoyed that you've returned," his eye twitched.

"Then explain why your guards threw my into the lake chained?" Ikuto asked glaring, "I barely managed to get back to the surface!" _Thank you Kukai_.

"Tadase," Tsumugu said seriously, "Is this true?"

"Of course not your heinous," Tadase said, "This boy is delusional. I would never do anything to harm the Royal family."

Suddenly, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia gasped, "You!" they yelled and flew at Tadase fire in their eyes.

The four charas attacked Tadase, "Uroy!" Miki yelled, "Help us! He has the Humpty Lock!"

"Nya?" Yoru asked.

"HELP!" Miki yelled.

Yoru hurried over to his chara friends; claws out and started scratching Tadase's face. Suddenly, the Humpty Lock went flying from Tadase's hand. Amu and Tsumugu gasped and Tadase threw the charas off him and reached for the lock, but Ikuto was quicker, "I don't think so," he said and kicked the older man.

"Tadase!" Tsumugu yelled, "You stole the Humpty Lock!"

Tadase chuckled, "True, it's all true," he said.

"Guards!" Tsumugu yelled angry.

Tadase glared at Ikuto then went wide eyed and smirked before disappearing, "Where is he…oh!" Tsumugu yelled in frustration, "I was fooled by that man! I feel like an idiot!"

Ikuto looked at Amu, "Is this yours?" he asked her.

Amu nodded and took the lock, "Thanks," she said.

Ikuto looked at the lock _looks like my key…_ his thoughts trailed off once Amu hugged him, "…Ikuto," she finished her thank you.

Ikuto hugged her back, "Amu?" Tsumugu asked causing the two to break apart, "Have you…"

Amu smiled, "Yes papa," she said smiling, "I choose Prince Neki."

"Oh joyous day!" Tsumugu yelled, "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor."

Amu chuckled and hugged Ikuto's arm, "You my dear boy are going to be king!" Tsumugu said.

Ikuto froze and even Amu froze, "King?" Ikuto asked softly, "…I did not think this through…"

**A/N Me: That…was long…**

**Caroline and Taylor: *Passed out halfway through the story***

**Kayla: I liked it! I like somewhat long chapters!**

**Chelsea: *Giggle* Irony! Cat in water!**

**Me: *Shakes head* R&R please.**


	8. The End

**A/N Kayla: Dang…they're still out.**

**Caroline and Taylor: *Sound asleep***

**Me: Was the last chapter really that bad?**

**Chelsea: No, they just don't like these stories.**

**Me: *Sigh* I don't own anything.**

Ikuto was in a house just outside the palace on the bed lost in thought. Suddenly, Kukai and Daichi came out of the lamp smiling, "Hey Ikuto!" Kukai said, "So you finally got the girl huh?"

Ikuto just ignored Kukai and pulled his key out of his pocket and stared at it which he always did when he was upset, "Ikuto?" Kukai asked, "Um, not to rush you or anything, but the whole freedom thing…"

Ikuto clinched his key, "Kukai…" he said, "I-I can't."

"What? Why?" Daichi asked.

"They want me to be king," Ikuto said, "And without you, I'm just plain Ikuto."

Kukai had hurt in his eyes which caused Ikuto to feel worse, "I really am sorry Kukai," he said.

"Whatever," Kukai said and went back into the tiny lamp with Daichi, "It's only an eternity of servitude and I'm sure we'll be lucky enough to have another person promise to free us."

Ikuto felt bad. This boy was only 16. Ikuto sighed, "Ikuto?" Amu asked entering the house.

Ikuto quickly hid the lamp under his pillow and turned to Amu, "Amu?" he asked surprised.

"Um, papa wants to see you," she said, "Um, are you okay?"

Ikuto stood up, "I'm fine," he stated his face emotionless.

Amu wore the Humpty Lock around her neck again, "Okay," she said, "Come on, we better go."

Ikuto nodded and the two left with the lamp still under the pillow. Suddenly, Tadase entered the house and smirked, "Idiot boy," he said and grabbed the lamp from under the pillow, "Finally…"

"Rub it!" Kiseki yelled.

Tadase did just that and Kukai and Daichi came out with their backs turned to Tadase and Kiseki and arms crossed, "What now Iku…I don't think you're him…" Kukai said as he turned to Tadase and Kiseki.

Tadase smirked and chuckled, "Finally," he said, "Genie, I want you to grant my first wish now."

Kukai hung his hand already knowing from the look in Tadase's eyes that this was going to hurt his conscience, "Y-your wish is our command… Masters," Kukai said sadly.

_Meanwhile…_

"Amu!" Tsumugu yelled, "Prince Neki!"

"What was it you wanted papa?" Amu asked.

Tsumugu pushed both Amu and Ikuto and all of the Humpty Kingdom was there, "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" Tsumugu yelled, "Please welcome Prince Neki!"

Ikuto gulped, "Nya…" Yoru said.

"This is bad," Ran said.

Suddenly, storm clouds appeared, "What?" Tsumugu yelled confused.

Suddenly, Tadase and Kiseki appeared, "Tadase!" Tsumugu, Amu, and Ikuto yelled along with the charas yelling "Kiseki!"

Tadase laughed and Tsumugu was suddenly undressed and Tadase now wore his clothes, "I am King now!" Tadase yelled.

Ikuto glared at Tadase. He really hated this guy. He went to grab the lamp, but didn't find it. His face must've shown shock because Tadase laughed, "Looking for this?" he asked holding the lamp.

Ikuto went wide eyed and looked up and saw a larger version of Kukai and Daichi standing there looking evil, "Kukai! Daichi!" Ikuto and Yoru yelled and hopped on Carpet and flew up to them just as they lifted the palace, "What are you doing?"

Kukai looked at Ikuto sadly, "Sorry Ikuto," he said, "We have a new master now…"

Ikuto went wide eyed. _How could I have been so stupid!_ "Genie!" Tadase yelled, "I make my second wish now!"

Kukai winced, "I wish to be the most powerful person in the entire world!" Tadase yelled.

"Kukai!" Ikuto yelled as Kukai snapped his fingers, "No!"

"Sorry," Daichi said.

Ikuto watched as Tadase forced Amu and Tsumugu bow to him. Ikuto looked at Amu then at Kukai, "Amu!" he yelled.

Tadase laughed and surrounded Ikuto and a red aura like Amu and her father, "Hm, now, now, Prince Neki, was it?" Tadase said smirking then snapped his fingers making Ikuto return to his Street rat clothes, "Or should I say Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Who?" Tsumugu asked.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled.

Tadase laughed, "**Prince Neki, yes it is he, but not as you know him. Read my lips and come to grips with reality. Yes, meet a blast from your past whose lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious Prince Neki! So Neki turns out to be merely Ikuto. Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me his personality flaws. Give me adequate cause to send him packing on a one-way trip. So his prospects take a terminal dip his assets frozen, the venue chosen: is the ends of the earth - whoopee! So long, ex-Prince Neki!**"

Ikuto was sent flying, "Kukai!" Ikuto yelled, "Amu!"

Kukai looked away ashamed and Amu had tears in her eyes, "Ikuto!" she yelled.

Tadase turned to Amu and Tsumugu laughing. Amu and Tsumugu cowered in front of Tadase not knowing what to do. _Ikuto_.

_~With Ikuto and Yoru_

Ikuto awoke in snow, "What?" Ikuto asked dazed.

"Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled.

Yoru was now back to his normal self **(Kayla: *Bursts into tears* Whaaaaaa)**, "Yoru!" Ikuto said relived then remembered what happened, "We have to get back!"

"How!" Yoru yelled, "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Suddenly, Carpet flew over to them, "Carpet!" Ikuto and Yoru yelled.

Carpet started flying around as if saying, "We need to get going if we want to save your girlfriends!"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Yoru yelled.

Ikuto just ignored his chara and grabbed him in his fist and hopped on Carpet, "Let's go Carpet!" Ikuto yelled, "We have to save Amu, Kukai and Daichi, and the whole kingdom!"

Carpet flew off at at least 100mph.

_~Back in the Humpty Kingdom_

Tadase was making Tsumugu act like a puppet while he was dressed like a jester and Kiseki was laughing, "Stop it!" Amu yelled.

Amu wore a deep red tank top with matching pants and shoes. Her hands were chained, but were free enough to allow movement, "Leave papa alone!"

Kukai and Daichi just stood there helplessly. Tadase had not allowed them to return to their lamp, which they wanted to return to in hopes of all this being one big dream. Tadase smirked and pulled Amu closer to him, "Now, now _Princess_," he chuckled at Amu's old title, "We wouldn't want something to happen to the two of you now would we."

Tadase pushed Amu to the ground. Ikuto, who just arrived, saw this from the window he was on and held back a growl. Ikuto looked around and saw Amu's charas in a cage, "Miki…" Yoru whispered worried.

Ikuto quickly spotted Kukai. He quickly glanced at Tadase who had Amu close to his face again. Ikuto glared and quickly hid behind a pile of gold before Tadase could spot him, "Yoru," Ikuto whispered, "Distract Kiseki, but don't let Tadase know you're here."

"Right," Yoru said and flew off.

Amu was pushed to the ground again, but this time she face where Ikuto was. She spotted him and she brightened up, but Ikuto quickly told her to keep quiet, "Oh, Amu-chan," Tadase said smirking causing Amu to turn to him, "I think I know what to use my third wish for."

Amu blinked in fear, "Genie!" Tadase yelled.

Kukai sighed, "We have names you know!" Kukai yelled.

Tadase just smirked, "I make my third wish now," he said, "I wish for Princess Amu to fall madly in love with me."

Amu went wide eyed and Ikuto about puked, but knew Kukai couldn't do that, "Uh, I, we, uh," Kukai stuttered.

Tadase grabbed Kukai by the collar, "You will do as I say!" Tadase yelled.

"I-I-I," Kukai couldn't get a sentence out because Tadase was shaking him too much.

Amu then got an idea. She smirked and hoped that her acting skills were as good as Ikuto said, "Tadase," Amu said slowly causing both Tadase and Kukai to turn to her.

Amu slowly stood up, "I never really noticed how…handsome you were," she said.

Kukai's mouth hit the floor (again) and Tadase smirked and closed Kukai mouth, "That's better," he said.

Kukai looked at his hand, "Did I do that?" he wondered out loud.

"Kukai!" Daichi whispered to his owner.

Kukai turned and saw Ikuto hiding and motioning for Kukai to come over. Kukai's face brightened and quickly ran over to the hidden Ikuto, "Ikuto!" Kukai whispered.

Ikuto nodded. Kukai's face then quickly fell, "We can't help you, we work for Mr. Crazy over there."

"I know," Ikuto said smirking, "But not for long."

Ikuto then slowly made his way over to where the lamp was, which was also where Kiseki was, but Yoru did his job good. Ikuto, unfortunately, could hear Amu flirting with Tadase. Ikuto felt his face turn green, but continued on his way. Suddenly, Kiseki made a bowl of fruit fall down to the floor and Tadase went to turn to see what it was, but Amu grabbed his face a pulled her lips to his **(Me, Kayla& Chelsea: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! *Runs to bathroom*)**. Ikuto froze in place and really almost puked and Yoru, Ran, Miki, Su, Dai, and Daichi stuck their tongues out saying "Yuck" quietly and Kukai was literally puking behind a post.

Ikuto quickly pushed down the puck in his throat and kept towards the lamp. Amu and Tadase broke away **(Me: It was just a 2 second kiss. I would never put Amu through that much torture, but I say that one second is too much.)** and Tadase was smirking, "That was-"

Kiseki managed to throw Yoru off him, "Tadase!" he yelled, "The cats are back!"

"What!" Tadase turned and shot Ikuto away just before he grabbed the lamp, "I knew cats had nine lives but this was my tenth time trying to kill you boy."

Amu attacked Tadase throwing her acting out the window, "Leave him alone!" she yelled.

Tadase easily threw Amu onto the floor again. This made Ikuto growl and charge at Tadase, "Don't you TOUCH HER!" he yelled and started an all-out punch fight with Tadase, but like most villains Tadase used his newly acquired magic and threw Ikuto through a post, "Ikuto!" Kukai and Daichi yelled.

Ikuto rubbed his head, "Oh…that's going to hurt in the morning," he muttered.

Amu took a run for the lamp, "Ah, ah, ah, Amu-chan," Tadase said and trapped Amu in an hourglass.

Ikuto was instantly up, "Amu!" he yelled as sand started to fall on her.

Tadase laughed and Ikuto glared full on at Tadase, "You cowardly snake!" Ikuto yelled and grabbed a sword from the pile of gold **(Chelsea: Why was there a sword in a pile of gold?)**.

"A snake huh?" Tadase said and began to glow gold, "How about I show you just how ssssnake like I can be?"

Tadase then turned into a black and dark red snake. Ikuto was shocked _aw dang it…_ Tadase came at Ikuto, but he quickly dodged, "Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake. Stick that sword into that snake!" Kukai and Daichi, now dressed as (boy) cheerleaders, chanted happily.

"You stay out of thisssssss!" Tadase yelled.

Kukai looked bored now waving a black flag with a T on it, "Tadase, Tadase, he's our man. If he can't do it, GREAT!" Kukai exploded on the last word.

Ikuto looked at Amu and saw that her head was barely above the sand now, "Am-gah!" Ikuto yelled as Tadase wrapped himself around him.

"Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled and flew to help his owner, but Tadase turned him into a real kitten.

"Yoru!" Ikuto yelled then gasped when Tadase squeezed him.

Tadase laughed, "You can't beat the most powerful person in the world!" he said.

Ikuto struggled making Tadase laugh more, "You're nothing without the Genie boy," he said.

I light bulb appeared above Ikuto head, "Kukai," he said and looked at Kukai and his chara, "Kukai and Daichi gave you your power! They can easily take it away!"

"Uh, Ikuto…why are you bringing us into this?" Kukai asked laughing nervously.

"Face it Tadase," Ikuto said smirking, "Next to Kukai, you're only second rate."

Tadase went wide eyed in realization, "You're right," he said, "The Genie's powers oversee my own…but not for long."

Tadase released Ikuto and went to surround Kukai. Ikuto then grabbed his sword and ran for Amu while Kukai and Daichi laughed nervously, "I think Ikuto's a little punch drunk…one too many hits with the snake," Kukai said.

"Genie!" Tadase said trapping the 16 year old, "I make my third wish. I wish to be…an all-powerful genie!"

Kukai sighed, "Your wish is my command," he said then muttered, "Way to go Ikuto."

Kukai snapped his fingers and Tadase began to grow in size, "The power!" he yelled and broke through the palace, "The absolute power!"

Ikuto, meanwhile, was just breaking Amu out of her sand prison. She coughed up sand and stared at Ikuto in horror, "What have you done!" she yelled.

"Trust me!" Ikuto yelled over the strong winds.

Ikuto looked at Tadase just as his own lamp appeared. He smirked and grabbed Tadase's lamp, "Hey! Tadase! You wanted to be a genie! Well here you go!"

Tadase was suddenly being pulled into his lamp, "What!" he yelled, "No! No!"

"Wait! Where am I going!" Kiseki yelled as he was pulled as well.

Ikuto smirked, "You get everything that comes with being a genie Tadase," he yelled over all the noise, "Phenomenal cosmic powers," Tadase and Kiseki were sucked fully into their lamp, "Itty-bitty living space."

"Ikuto!" Kukai yelled laughing, "That was brilliant dude!"

Ikuto smirked and watched as everything that Tadase did turned to the way it was before, "Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled and hugged his owner's face.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia yelled doing the same to Amu.

Tadase and Kiseki could be heard yelling from the lamp, "Allow me," Kukai said taking the lamp from Ikuto, "A few centuries in the Cave of Wonders should chill them out."

Kukai character changed with Daichi and threw a fastball towards the Cave, "Homerun!" Daichi yelled laughing.

Tsumugu came out in his king clothes and Amu and Ikuto winced, "Um, papa-"

"Did you know about Ikuto Amu?" Tsumugu asked.

Amu hung her head and nodded, "Yes papa," she said, "But Ikuto saved me _twice_!"

Tsumugu sighed, "That much is true Amu, but, as much as I would love to, I cannot go past this law."

Amu had tears in her eyes and hugged Ikuto almost causing him to fall. Ikuto held Amu close, "I'm sorry Amu," Ikuto said quietly.

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru were depressed. Kukai bit his lip, "Ikuto," he said causing the two lovers to break apart, "You still have one wish left. You can wish to be a prince again."

Ikuto blinked and looked at Kukai and Daichi's lamp with an emotionless face, "I have a wish," Ikuto stated looking at Kukai and Daichi, "A wish I should've made before all this started."

"What?" Kukai asked.

Ikuto looked at Amu sadly then turned to Kukai, "Kukai, Daichi," he said, "I wish you two were free."

"What!" Kukai and Daichi yelled shocked.

The lamp began to glow and floated to the 16 year old and his chara. They were surrounded in a green light. Amu grabbed Ikuto's hand as she watched. Suddenly, the light disappeared and the lamp fell to the ground. Kukai looked at himself then at his chara then at Ikuto, "What…why…" Kukai asked.

Ikuto sighed, "If I would've done that in the first place then Tadase wouldn't have done any of this," he said, "And I did promise right?"

Kukai smiled, "Thanks dude," he said, "But now you and Amu will be unhappy."

Amu squeezed Ikuto's hand, hard, "Stupid law," she said then lifted the Humpty Lock, "Stupid lock."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Why are you yelling at the lock?" he asked.

Amu sighed, "Long story," she stated.

Ikuto sighed knowing he'd have to leave soon, "Nya! Ikuto!" Yoru yelled and flew into the palace, "Your key!"

Ikuto's eyes went wide and his hand to his pocket, "Dang it!" he yelled and followed his chara, "It must've fallen out during the fight!"

Amu and her charas ran in, "Ikuto?" Amu asked, "What's wrong?"

"A key," Ikuto stated, "I've had it my whole life. The woman who raised me said I had it with me when she found me as a baby."

Amu's eyes widened, "I'll help!" she said and started searching with her charas.

Tsumugu stood by the door of the entrance, "You mean that key that you panicked about before I changed you into Neki?" Kukai asked coming in.

"Yeah," Ikuto stated, "It's the only thing I have left of my parents."

"Oh!" Kukai said realizing the importance and started searching with Daichi.

After a few minutes of watching the teens search Tsumugu joined in the search. Suddenly, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia gasped and their hand flew to their mouths, "What?" Yoru asked and flew over, "You found it~ nya!"

Yoru pulled out the key and Amu and Tsumugu gasped. Ikuto walked over to his chara not noticing Amu and her father gasp, "Thanks," Ikuto said smiling slightly and taking his key back.

"I-Ikuto," Amu stuttered, "I-is that really your key?"

Ikuto looked at Amu confused, "Yes, why?" he answered.

Amu smiled and tears broke free, "Papa?" Amu asked hopeful.

Ikuto was confused, "I think we missed something Ikuto~ nya," Yoru said.

Tsumugu smiled, "Ikuto," he said and walked up, "Do you know what that key is?"

Ikuto looked at his key, "Uh…no, not really," he said, "Is it bad?"

Tsumugu chuckled, "No, not in the slightest Ikuto," he said, "Your key is called the Dumpty Key; it pairs with Amu's lock."

Ikuto blinked, "So, it's yours?" he asked.

"No, no," Tsumugu said, "It belongs to the Prince of the Dumpty Kingdom, but the Dumpty Kingdom was destroyed; no survivors, or so we thought…"

Ikuto went wide eyed and Yoru's mouth's dropped, "Wait what?" Kukai said shocked, "Are you saying that Ikuto really is a prince?"

"It would seem so…" Tsumugu said smiling.

Amu ran and hugged Ikuto again, "This would also explain why Amu took an easy interest in you," Tsumugu said, "The Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key are a pair; meaning that the owners are meant to fall in love."

Ikuto blinked slightly shocked, but then smiled and hugged Amu tight, "I guess that would explain a lot," he said softly.

"Alright!" Kukai yelled, "Happy endings all around!"

Ikuto and Amu laughed.

_~One Month Later_

Ikuto and Amu ran to a balcony where Carpet was waiting. They got on and flew into the night. Oh, did I forget to mention this one little fact…they're the new royals of the Humpty Kingdom. And for those of you who are slow at connecting the dots; they got married. Ikuto leaned down and kissed Amu while flying on Carpet.

**A/N Me: End!**

**Caroline and Taylor: Alleluia! *Runs out the door* Later suckers!**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Sweat drop* they do realize that you're one a Shugo Chara rampage right?**

**Me: *Smirks* They'll figure it out sooner or later.**

**Kayla: Can it be later? I don't want them in the next story.**

**Chelsea: Same here. They get annoying real fast.**

**Me: Fine with me.**

**Kayla and Chelsea: Yay! Please R&R and keep an eye out for Twins of the Earth's next Shugo Chara fic! **


End file.
